


All for nothing at all

by Ssouptastic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bees?, Betrayal, Dream Smp, Dreams the villain, Fundy angst, Fundys hurt by eret, Language, L’Manburg, Other, Revenge, TW|fire, a couple song references, dream smp war spoilers, how do you do tags, is fundy a furry or a fox boy I’ll leave it up to you, its sad, no ships, tommy angst, tommys angry, tubbo fucking dies, wrong side of history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssouptastic/pseuds/Ssouptastic
Summary: “I’m sixteen, Wilbur. He was sixteen. What good does this war do? We aren’t winning.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	1. The fire that changed the war

You could see the smoke for miles, Sapnaps cackling could still be heard in the ears of every last standing L’Manburgian. They all sat and looked in fear trying to stop Tommy from running to the house to save his best friend. They couldn’t stop him, he needed to save Tubbo. He needed to be there for him.

“Wilbur- Damn it- Fundy! Let me go please I need to- I need to save him he’s gonna suffocate!” Wilbur looked to Fundy, a worried glance. They all knew in the backs of their minds that it was too late. The smoke was so thick theres no way he could have survived for this long. “Tommy, Tommy! Calm.” Wilbur sighed out letting the blonde go once he stopped thrashing. Fundy nodded knowingly, sorrow filling his eyes.

Tommy looked at the two of them before turning on his heal and running as fast as he could. Thick black smoke had filled the sky, everyone had lost hope for the frail brunette who was trapped in the house. Everyone but the youngest of them. Tommy still ran, fear filling his head. 

The blonde busted through the already brittle door, embers flying in every direction. “Tubbo! Buddy! Where are you- I’m here!” Tommy began to cough using his thick coat to cover his mouth. His eyes watered from the smoke “Tubbo!” He cried out. “Tubbo please!” The frantic teen dragged himself through the burning building, his clothes getting singed by falling wood. 

Tommy screamed out for his friend, his voice was tired. It was near impossible to see through the smoke, then he saw him. Tubbo was collapsed on the floor gripping his chest. Tommy ran again falling to Tubbos side, his hands placed on his arms. Tubbo looked about ready to give up, eyes struggling to stay open. “No, come on buddy I’m gonna get you out of here.” He stood and struggled to throw the blonde on his shoulders. His cough worsened the longer he stayed in what used to be a house. “Fuck- Damn it.” He cursed as he fell to his knees, Tubbo over his shoulders. Tubbo coughed weakly as he fell back. Tommy had to do this, he laid Tubbo back and proceeded to drag him by his hands. His own legs struggling as he trudged through the rubble.

Eventually, he made it out of the building falling to his knees again, coughing aggressively. ”Wilbur!” He tried to yell but his voice was too hoarse. “Wilbur! Fundy! Eret! Please!!” His voice couldn’t get loud enough. “Tubbo... Tubbo it’s gonna be okay..” Tommy pulled Tubbo’s torso into his lap, holding him in his arms. Tubbo coughed shaking his head gently, his hand reaching out to cup Tommy’s face. “It wasn’t worth it Tommy..” The boy muttered. Tommy looked at his friend shaking his head, eyes full of fear. “Please!! Anyone!” Tubbo whimpered holding his chest “Tommy, Tommy I don’t wanna die..” tears welded in his eyes. Tommy looked down again “Don’t say something like that little T, we will get out of here.” He smiled weakly at the shell of his right hand man. 

Tubbo continued to cough, each string of hoarse coughs getting weaker and weaker. “Tommy tell me something nice.” He smiled softly looking into the eyes of the boy holding him close. “Something nice? Oh Tubbo. We’re gonna make it and when we do we will rebuild your house better than before. It’ll have a whole swarm of bees in it-“ “Bees?! Oh.. I love bees.” His eyes started blinking slower, almost as if you could see his soul start to leave his body. “Yeah buddy.. bees, lots and lots. Plenty of flowers for them to enjoy.” He nodded tears threatening to spill. 

The air felt thick and the smoke wasn’t a factor. Tommy was finding it hard to breathe as Tubbo was fading away in his arms. “Wilbur! Shit- please!!” Tommy kept trying to scream for the eldest. Tubbo’s hand reached up to Tommy’s face again, Tommy grabbed the hand softly tears finally falling. “Hey Tubbo tell me about your bees..” The blonde tried to lighten the mood. How much could you lighten the mood when your best friend was dying in your arms? “My bees? Oh, Tommy they’re great. They really like the yellow flowers.” He let out a weak cough before continuing “They, they” the smaller boy coughed more and Tommy shook his head. “They yellow flowers? I’ll remember that.” He chuckled half heartedly. 

Finally someone showed, Tommy was hardly conscious, let alone Tubbo was barely holding on. All he saw was the silhouette against the smoke. He heard it was Wilbur, “Tommy!” The taller man yelled out and ran over to the two on the ground. The state of the two youngest males was frightening. Tubbo’s breathing was getting more ragged as more time passed.

The blonde held the brunette closer “You’re gonna be okay, it’ll be okay.” Tommy smiled through his stream of tears. “We will fix you up and get you to your bees.” He nodded. Tubbo’s breathing sounded more like small wheezes. “That.. that sounds ni-ice.” He closed his eyes. “No-nonono Tubbo open your eyes.” Tommy frantically looked up at Wilbur, the eldest didn’t know what to do there wasn’t much to do. He sighed taking his hat off. Tommy shook his head “Tubbo it’s okay- it’s okay!” He cried pulling him closer. “Help me Wilbur! You’re fucking useless!” Tubbo sighed out his last breath and Tommy shook his head grasping onto Tubbo “Tubbo! Tubbo Nono-“ he begged “Fuck- Tubbo! You’re okay! Tubbo come on, stop playing around!” He laughed out “Hahaha! It’s funny yeah! Okay now stop joking, you can open your eyes now!” He kept forcing laughter, he sounded crazy. 

“Tommy- I...” the brunette put his hand on the youngests shoulder. “He’s gone Tommy.” Wilbur sighed. Tommy looked up at him in disbelief pulling Tubbo closer to his chest. “He isn’t gone! He’s right here! He’s not gone- he isn’t Wilbur! This is not time for one of your jokes! You’re both joking with me!” Tommy yelled tears spilling faster than before.

Wilbur knelt down his hand still on the others shoulder. “Tommy we have to go, they will be coming to get the left over loot.” He mumbled “We can’t leave him here! I need him!” Tommy wouldn’t back down. “Tommy..” Wilbur wouldn’t let any tears go. “Tommy come on, we can have a proper burial.”-“Burial?! Why burry a live man?! He isn’t gone- we can still- I can.. I can save him!! He’s okay!” He screamed, coughing more. He looked down at the boy in his arms, tears falling into his chest. “I’m gonna fix you up buddy you’re gonna get out of here, just like I said!” he smiled

Wilbur looked through the smoke seeing a bright green light coming through it. “Tommy we have to go now, right now.” Wilbur pulled tommy up and then reached for Tubbo’s body. Tommy tugged him away, “No, I will carry him.” He snapped and threw the smaller brunette over his shoulders and began to walk. A slight cough still built up in his lungs. Wilbur helped him, his hand around the blondes waist. A concerned look was on Wilbur’s face as he approached fundy. The two helped Tommy and, well, Tubbos corpse..into the van. 

As soon as Tommy entered the van and placed Tubbo on the couch he collapsed on the floor, the smoke got to his lungs real bad. They were far but not far enough for the air to be completely clean so that walk was brutal. Wilbur sighed, he shared an uncomfortable glance with Fundy. The Fox just grabbed Tommy a glass of water sighing softly. “Tommy he isn’t breathing..” he mumbled crossing his arms for some form of comfort. 

Tommy looked up at the fox, “I know...” he sighed taking a sip of the water. “Just..” the blonde started “Why him ? The purest out of all of us and they targeted him?” He was working himself up again. “I wasn’t ready to let him go. I’m not ready, how could I be ready? He was my best friend! And now he lays here on our fucking couch! Dead!” He stood up, soon falling again. “I’m sixteen, Wilbur. He was sixteen. What good does this war do? We aren’t winning.” Tommy muttered bitterly.

Fundy and Wilbur sighed. “We have a fighting chance with Eret at out side. Him and Tubbo prepared us greatly.” Wilbur responded. “We have a chance, and we have Tubbo to thank for that.” The brunette sighed softly. “Can we at least put a blanket over his face? This is morbid..” the Dutch shuttered looking at what used to be Tubbo on the couch. Tommy sighed he couldn’t look at him anymore. “Will, could you?” He sighed softly. Wilbur nodded moving to pull a blanket up over Tubbos face. The van was filled with an uncomfortable silence, they all waited for the next plan of action. “I’m gonna kill him.” Tommy muttered 

Wilbur and Fundy shared a shocked expression “Kill who ?” Wilbur asked cautiously. “Right now, sapnap. Eventually? That green bastard.” He balled his fist, his knuckles turning white. “Tommy, if we are killing people we need a game plan.” Fundy shook his head. “Then we make a plan! He’s fucking dead! They all are they’re dead! God, wait for Eret to find out he will be with me on this.” He gritted his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I’ve never posted on ao3 before. How’s things? Did I make you cry? We are all desperate for Tommy angst here aren’t we


	2. Sometimes the hum of bees can be too loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a sad day for the members of L’manburg. Tubbo is gone and Eret wasn’t even at the funeral.

L’manburg flags were hung low, as low as their heads. Tommy was angry he wanted revenge. He wanted to kill everyone who sided with Dream, and Sapnap was first. Fundy sat, his heart ached for the young fallen soldier he held so dearly.

Wilbur wrote a speech for the boy. A speech that read “Yesterday, our dear friend Tubbo fell before our eyes. Hearts are broken as we sit here today in pure sorrow” Wilbur gritted his teeth and balled his fist “while the bastards out there walk free. Now Tubbo wouldn’t want us to sulk. He would want us to stand and fight. We win this for him! We remember his name and won’t let him down. He was a good kid. A shame it was for me to bring him into this blood bath. I will hold that on my conscience till the day I die. He will rest peacefully and live on in our hearts forever.”

Wilbur stayed strong but he wanted to cry. He wanted to be able to mourn correctly for the kid he viewed as a little brother. A kid he watched over and gave his life for on multiple occasions. But he messed up; he put this kid on the front lines of battle. He put this kid in danger and he can’t blame that on anyone but himself. He takes this death as personal as a hand written letter. 

Fundy didn’t speak at the funeral, He couldn’t. He wasn’t one for meaningful words. Tubbo was like a brother to all of them. They all were as close knit as a ‘healthy’ family could be. Fundy just wished he hung out with the kid more. He wished he tagged along on more pranks and more fun before this bloody war started. 

That’s all it was in the beginning right? Harmless fun that Sapnap took too far, harmless fun that caused Dream to deny their independence, that caused George to come out from the shadows? Harmless fun. Harmless fun that turned into tears and heart break. Tore families apart. 

Fundy wished he tagged along on one last silly adventure, he wished he kept up the harmless pranks. Just one last time, that’s all he wanted. But he didn’t tag along one last time, not before this stupid war started. Not before everything got so much more surreal. 

Tommy was angry everyone knew that. But angry was an understatement. Livid is an understatement. He’s beyond livid, he wants blood he wants to see the blood on his sword. His heart was shattered he feels like his whole world was just ripped out from underneath him. No one could actually know how he felt. No one could know how it felt to lose their best friend. Shit he saw them as soulmates, platonic of course. He always felt whole with his best friend at his side. 

Tommy regrets calling Tubbo clingy all those times. He’d do anything just to hear Tubbo babble on about his bees or the adventure he went on with Eret. He would ask him if he’d gone boating recently or even how his day was. All those things he cannot do just because his best friend was killed by greedy men.

“How long.” Tommy stated gruffly as they got inside after the ceremony. “How long for what?” Fundy replied he sounded tired, exasperated almost. “How long until they die, Fundy.” The teens voice was laced with venom as he spoke. “Tommy, we need a plan. I want them dead just as bad as you do but we can’t go in without a plan. It’d be suicide.” The Dutch moved to sit against the wall as he talked. Tommy didn’t respond, all he gave out was a slight ‘tsk’ sound. 

The fox looked to Wilbur trying to sense some form of direction. “We need to console in Eret.” Wilbur finally spoke pulling his hat off. Tommy’s face softened at the mention of Eret “Where is he? He should have been here. Did you write a letter to him?” Tommy looked at the brunette. Wilbur shook his head “I don’t know, I don’t know. I can’t send a letter to a man I don’t know the location of.” The taller male moved to sit on the couch before remembering they laid Tubbo there. He got up moving to lean against the counter instead. Tommy looked at the couch and then to Wilbur again “We need a new fucking couch.” The blonde muttered before walking out of the van and slamming the door shut behind him.

Tommy sat on the grass by the river. He could hear the bees buzz from yellow flower to berry bush to yellow flower. He wondered how a sound so soft, so familiar, could be so painful. He watched the crystal blue water move in whatever direction the wind was going. He could hear Tubbo’s laughter distantly in his head, the memory of Tubbo and him in a boat on this very water playing over and over. 

He wished he was faster maybe then his best friend would still be at his side talking his ear off about his newest fun fact. “Did you know oranges weren’t always orange?” Tommy asked himself out loud as if he were mocking Tubbo’s voice. He chuckled softly knowing his friend would say something along the lines of that. His soft laughter slowly turned into sobs and he hugged himself. He missed Tubbo, he wanted him back. 

Tommy heard soft foot placements on the grass and his head came up quickly wiping the tears off his cheeks. He reached for his sword as the foot steps grew closer, coming around the van. Soon the face came into view. “Eret!” The blonde exclaimed practically running to his friend. “Where have you been, everything’s gone to shit, we needed you here where were you?” He could ask that same question in a million different ways. “I had some business to take care of.” Eret nodded adjusting his coat. “Business?” Tommy practically shouted. “What business could be more important than our independence, Eret?” He continued to yell “Wanna know what you missed Eret?” He spat “Tubbo died! They killed Tubbo! Where were you for that? Where were you for the funeral?” He screamed shoving the brunette. Eret stumbled back a bit but gained his balance again quickly. “Tommy...” Eret mumbled sorrow filling his eyes. “He’s really gone?” He asked softly. “I saw the house on my way here, I didn’t want to believe the worst.” The man sighed. “You should have been here.” Tommy spoke, he sounded hurt. “I’m here now.” Eret offered a smile. Tommy nodded “I know. Just Go discuss plans of attack with Wilbur.” He sighed turning to walk back to the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay so I was planning on putting the Eret betrayal in this chapter but I’ll save it for another time.


	3. A friendship once loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy peered around the corner scanning for Sapnap. “I don’t fucking see them.” Tommy spat. “Not important Tommy, get down.” Fundy growled lowly pulling the boy down. “Fundy this is beyond the last straw! They’re just pulling negatives!” Tommy protested

Chapter 3

Sounds of loaded crossbows and explosives echoed in Tommy’s skull. Smoke began surrounding him with another explosion, it reminded him of the thick black smog that surrounded him before. He gasped trying to breathe whatever clear air was left only to choke on the smoke. He heard Sapnap, a laugh that Tommy couldn’t mistake for anyone else’s. 

He coughed soon landing himself on his knees. Foot steps grew close and he saw through the smoke only for a moment. “Tubbo?” He asked through a cough as he rushed to get up. “Tubbo!” He yelled running to the silhouette he saw. Tommy grasped onto the figures shoulders and spinning it around, it was Tubbo alright. Tommy stumbled back frightened of the sight in front of him. It smiled, it’s face only looking more melted than before. The flesh of this..thing, In front of Tommy looked like it was hardly holding onto the bone. “Tommy, hi!” It waved walking closer. It’s eyes lit up in flames as it walked forward, small embers falling off from its coat. 

Sapnap, Dream, and George walked up behind Tubbo. Dreams hands on either shoulder. “He looks great right?” Dream spoke looking to the blonde in front of them. Tommy looked at the men in fear gripping his sword tightly, a potion of harming in his other hand. He knew he wouldn’t throw that potion, Tubbo made it. But the others didn’t. 

Tubbo just smiled at nothing in particular. More of his body looked like it could just turn to ash in a single touch. “I think he does. Don’t you think, Tubbo ?” Sapnap nodded leaning forward to the brunette in front of him. “Yes, Sapnap.” He beamed. 

Dreams smirk could be seen below his mask. “It was nice talking to you Tommy.” He muttered raising his cross bow and aiming between Tommy’s eyes.

Tommy gasped shooting up, gripping his shirt. His breathing was fast, his hand raked through his matted hair and he backed up against the his headboard. “Jesus christ..” he panted. 

A groggy Wilbur walked through Tommy’s door sword in hand. “Are you okay? You were yelling.” He asked looking around making sure there wasn’t any actual danger. “No- I mean yes. Yes I’m okay. Just a night terror?” Tommy looked up at the tired man. “A night terror? Mind if I ask what about?” He sat down on the end of the bed. “It was nothing, just Tubbo.” The blonde mumbled leaning his head back against the headboard. Wilbur sighed softly and nodded. “I see.” He hummed out looking at the blonde sympathetically. Tommy sighed “Go get some sleep, Will. I’ll be alright.” Tommy spoke. Wilbur nodded once more “Okay, just come get one of us if you need to.” He replied getting up and walking back to the back of the van.

Even when it was morning Tommy couldn’t get the imagery out of his head. Tubbo’s eyes igniting like someone took flint and steal to them etched a horror film into his brain. He couldn’t get over how his best friend’s face looked, the skin melting off his face like a popsicle on a hot summer’s afternoon. “He looks great, right?” Played through his head on loop in the masked mans voice. The blonde wasn’t mentally checked in for the majority of that day but he had to pull himself together either way. They had stuff to do. 

“Alright boys, how’s our gear levels?” Eret questioned as he stood at the table. “Tubbo gifted us all with a set of armor each.” Wilbur responded. Eret nodded “Okay, that’s good. Tommy, how are potions? I know you and Tubbo were working on those.” He said the latter statement softer than the rest “What- oh, right. Yeah we have quite a bit of harming potions and a couple poison.” To be completely honest Tommy was struggling to pull himself together. “Fundy, how are traps?” Eret asked the fox in front of him. “There’s traps laid out at Ponk’s tower.” Fundy nodded. “I have something to show the three of you before we go out later this evening.” Eret’s glasses glinted in the dim lighting of the car(ma)avan. 

Tommy looked at the man in the glasses “What is it?” He spoke up, the idea of a surprise interested him. “It’s a secret right now, you’ll see it soon.” Eret smiled at the blonde. Tommy huffed “How about we go now?” Tommy gave an attempt at persuading. “No Tommy I have to go over plans with Wilbur before today and Fundy wants to work on more traps.” The brunette looked to the dutch and he nodded “Uhh yeah! We have to make sure they work like they’re supposed to.” Fundy nodded. Tommy grumbled in his seat, defeated. 

Hours later Eret Gathered the other three at the table again. “Do you have your gear? After the surprise we will attack.” His deep voice grabbed their attention as always. “Give us all a few minutes to double check everything.” Wilbur looked to Eret, confident in their ability to win this war. The man nodded “5 minutes, we must be there before dawn.” He replied. Fundy got up and walked to Eret after the others dismissed themselves. “Eret we can do this right?” The fox asked softly so the others couldn’t hear his doubts. “Tommy is acting in anger, Wilbur is desperate for this country. Do you think we can pull this off?” He spoke, his eyes full of worry. “Of course we can, Fundy. Have hope in us, look how far we’ve come since it started.” Eret caught the boys eyes and offered a reassuring smile. Fundy nodded, “Have hope.” He repeated to himself. “Okay.” He smiled and walked off to prepare. 

“Alright boys this is super top secret but I think you’re gonna love it.” Eret smiled as he lead the group to the secret room. Tommy smiled for the first time in awhile, he has faith in their abilities. This surprise is just the cherry on top. Eret moved the cover from the door and entered the room and the boys stood in awe at the black bricked room. “A control room?” Fundy exclaimed, dragging his fingers across the chests. “Sapnap, George, Dream...” Wilbur read aloud the signs plastered on the chests. “We put their stuff here then? When we kill them? Like a trophy room.” Tommy questioned. Eret nodded maneuvering to the button on the podium in the middle. 

“Yeah, a trophy room.” Eret replied. “Yeah, but not for them.” He muttered. “Down with the revolution boys.” His voice bounced off the walls. Fundy’s ears swiveled back, that sentence was haunting. “It was never meant to be!” The tall brunette slammed his fist down on the button. “Eret?!” Tommy yelled, his eyes widening as he heard the pistons move. “Eret wha-“ Wilbur was cut off by the sound of unsheathed swords. Dream, Sapnap, and George emerged from the previously hidden doors. 

Fundy’s eyes searched for Eret, he stood in the back of the room watching as the chaos begun. “Eret! How could you?! We trusted you!” Tommy shouted, his hand reaching for his own sword. Fear reached his knees when he looked Dream in the face. The nightmare he had the night before seeped back into his brain. “We trusted you!” The teen screamed eyes darting to Eret as he backed up. Sapnap spun his sword walking toward Wilbur. Will was speechless, betrayal set in and he realized if they stood in place they wouldn’t be standing much longer. “Tommy, go! Fundy, out!” He yelled grabbing the two and shoving them out the door. “Run!” Wilbur cried out. Tommy knew they didn’t have a chance, so he listened. “Eret you bastard! I mean this in the nicest way possible.” The boy paused. “You fucked up.” He continued when he grabbed Fundy to run out the door. 

The three chased the others. Murderous intent in their eyes. George paused loading his bow and shooting at Wilbur. An arrow grazed the tallest’s shoulder. Another by his ear, one more finally hitting him in the side. “Agh- fuck!” He grunted, his footsteps stuttering. Fundy looked back grabbing Wilbur to pull him along. “You can still make it, it’s not that bad.” He mumbled as the continued to run.

Tommy was debating with his inner thoughts, should he strike or let it be? His hand reached behind his back for his own cross bow. “Will I’m gonna shoot back!” Anger filled his voice to the brim. They had quite the lead ahead of the other trio. “Tommy don’t!” Wilbur shouted, the adrenaline overriding the pain in his side. Fundy’s hand placed over Wilbur’s wound compressing around the arrow. “We need to stop, go there.” Fundy pointed toward a near structure. Tommy nodded and ran to the structure crouching behind the corner immediately loading his bow. Fundy laid Wilbur back against the wall, emptying his pockets for any sort of health potion. 

Tommy peered around the corner scanning for Sapnap. “I don’t fucking see them.” Tommy spat. “Not important Tommy, get down.” Fundy growled lowly pulling the boy down. “Fundy this is beyond the last straw! They’re just pulling negatives!” Tommy protested

Wilbur sat up straight and Fundy shoved him back again “I have to pull this out of you first before you can move.” Fundy muttered. “Tommy we can’t go after them right now! Wilbur is injured and bleeding all over me. Not to mention Eret just stabbed us all in the back!” Fundy shot daggers at Tommy. “Now get down Tommy!” He barked. Tommy could tell that Fundy was angry so he decided to back down for once. 

“Thank you.” The ginger sighed. “Wilbur bite down on this.” He shoved a cloth into the brunettes face. Wilbur did as he was told and bit down on the cloth, without time wasted Fundy pulled the arrow out of Wilbur’s side. Wilbur winced biting down harder on the cloth, but Fundy soon took that out of his mouth and pushed it onto the wound. “That was a good shot you’re lucky it didn’t go any deeper.” The fox spoke. He pulled out a water bottle and poured it out on the gash. “Christ could you bleed anymore?” Fundy shook his head, all he had was an instant health, it wouldn’t heal the wound. Popping the top off the bottle he poured the potion down Wilbur’s throat, luckily the potion tasted like sweet berries or Wilbur would have complained. 

“This isn’t going to do much at all.” He sighed unbuttoning his coat a bit and pulling off his scarf. “Will, sit up.” He ordered and Will, again, did as he was told. Fundy unbuttoned Wilbur’s jacket and pulled the brunettes shirt up, revealing the wound more. Fundy cleared his throat at the true sight of the injury just pouring the rest of the water over it. He moved to tie his scarf around Wilbur’s waist, the cloth tightly packed onto the damage. 

“Button your coat back we have to go back home.” Will shook his head at Fundy’s words as he buttoned his coat back up. “They know where we stay. We cant go back.” He sighed. “Well where else do we go Wilbur?” Tommy asked baffled that they were just told they can’t go back. “The embassy tommy, we haven’t been there in weeks we would have time.” He spoke. “And risk it getting blown to bits? No, I’m not losing my house to this war.” Tommy shouted. “Then we go to your old house Fundy, when’s the last time you went there anyway?” Wilbur sighed. “Will’s right I haven’t gone there in months. It’s the best plan for right now.” Fundy pushed his ears back as he ran his hand through his hair, exasperated.

“I can’t believe he turned on us Will, we trusted him and he just stabbed us all in the back!” Fundy yelled. “How could he? Why would he..” The Dutch boy mumbled, the hurt setting in. “I don’t know Fundy, I don’t have any clue. We all trusted him. We have to move past this right now, we have no time to sit and weep.” Wilbur replied solemnly. Fundy nodded getting up. 

“We have to be careful, the house isn’t within L’manburg walls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it’s been awhile,,  
> Did you enjoy the chapter? Get ready, pack your bags. I’m going to be writing in some Fundy angst because well.. why not? It’s in the tags isn’t it?


End file.
